5 Times
by bluester007
Summary: Amy loves Ian. Ian love Amy. That's all there is to it. 5 moments that Ian and Amy spend together that make Christmas all the more better. Amy/Ian
1. One

**Set at Christmas when Ian and Amy are 21 (and have already been dating for a couple of years). It's about five moments that they have together, and each time corresponds to the one before. Fluffy romance, with ****suggested**** sex. Rated T.**

* * *

**5 Times**

* * *

**One.**

The first time was on Christmas Eve, when a sleek black limo pulled into the long driveway, recently plowed of snow. Amy stood on the front porch, shivering as the cold snow bit her bare skin. She wore only a pair of sweats and a long-sleeved shirt, with a scarf hastily wrapped around her neck. But she hardly noticed the sting of mid-winter as she eagerly waited for the limo's doors to open, and when they did, it was all she could do to stop herself from racing forward.

The first to emerge from the cars depths was Natalie, clad in cold-proof Prada and carelessly swinging a Louis Vuitton handbag. When she saw Amy, she raised a gloved hand in greeting and smiled through the hard-falling snow. Amy returned the gesture, but her attention quickly turned to tall figure that stepped out of the car after Natalie. Ian stood in all his glory on the ice-slicked drive, grinning profusely. He cupped his hands in front of his mouth.

"Merry Christmas!" He called over the sound of the harsh wind.

Amy rushed forwards and Ian did the same, and they met in the middle, their bodies slamming into one another. Their arms locked around each other and they were soon pressed together, panting heavily.

"Hi," Amy breathed.

"Hello, love," Ian said smugly, pushing Amy's red hair off her face.

Then their lips simultaneously smashed together, and in the midst of a freezing snowstorm, they kissed for the first time in weeks. Their mouths melded together perfectly, and Amy felt her cheeks grow warm. Only Ian could reduce her to the blushing, stuttering idiot she had once been, and if she were being perfectly honest, she wouldn't say that was a bad thing.

"You'll catch a cold," Natalie called, and you could hear the smirk in her voice.

Ian pulled back and lightly touched Amy's cheek. "I need to get my bags," he said, and Amy nodded, reluctantly stepping away.

"I'll get Dan to help," she told him, but he shook his head.

"We'll be fine."

Amy smiled. "Okay. Don't make me wait too long, though."

He flashed her a cocky grin. "Wouldn't dream of it."


	2. Two

**Two.**

"I love Christmas morning," Amy sighed, trailing a hand along Ian's bare chest.

Ian's chuckle resounded through his chest, and Amy felt the vibrations pass along to her body and straight down to her toes. Ian was lying on his back, one arm behind his head, the other around Amy's torso, and Amy lay under the crook of his arm, her head on his chest. Their legs were tangled in a white sheet, and the duvet was pulled up to Amy's chest and Ian's waist, their legs sticking out the bottom.

Amy loved it when Ian was the first thing she saw when she woke up. She especially loved it when she woke up with him in _her_ bed. But it was moments like these that were her favourite. When they spent the night together, and didn't have to sneak off early in the morning. When they were able to enjoy each other's company like this a little longer.

"I love Christmas morning when I can spend it with you," Ian whispered, pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

A small smile played on Amy's face, and she let her eyes flutter shut, basking in the heat roiling off Ian's body.

"I love you," Amy said.

Ian's cool hand ran slowly up and down Amy's arm, and Amy shivered under his touch, loving the stab of desire that erupted in her chest.

"I love you." Ian's voice was low and gentle.

Amy could feel herself drifting into a light sleep, calmed by the rhythmic caresses along her arm. But she was quickly shocked out of her reverie by a loud thumping of the door.

"Amy!" A muffled voice called through the door. The walls were soundproof, and the door kept out almost all noise when it was shut. And she knew instantly that it was Dan, because only he would know how loud he would have to speak so Amy could hear him.

"Wake up!" Dan yelled. "It's Christmas!"

Amy glanced up at Ian.

"I locked the door," she told him. "He can't get in."

Ian smirked. "Is that enough to hold back your brother?"

With a roll of her eyes, Amy lifted her head to hear better.

"What's going on?" she heard Nellie ask, her voice barely audible.

"Amy's still asleep," Dan said. "And the door's locked."

Amy heard numerous sets of footsteps run down the hall and stop outside her door.

"What's the fuss?" Natalie demanded. "You're giving me a headache."

"I'm trying to wake Amy," Dan stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, just let her sleep a little longer. What's the harm?"

When Amy heard no reply, she craned her neck, but she couldn't hear a thing. She assumed Dan had listened to Natalie and had gone downstairs to eat, so she let her head drop back to Ian's chest.

"Told you," Amy said with a grin.

She felt Ian shrug beneath her. "That you did."

Ian reached out and hooked a finger under Amy's chin, titling her head so she faced him, and she stretched up and kissed him. Their lips melded together gently, their movements slow and tender. Ian gently cupped the side of her head and his thumb drew a line along her cheekbone and up around her eye. Amy sighed into his mouth and reluctantly drew away to look him in the eye.

"I love you," she said again, although this time, her tone was completely serious.

Ian smiled down at her, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love you, too, Amy," he murmured. "So much."

Amy returned his smile and settled comfortably into Ian's arm, turning her head so she could breath in the scent of cloves and cinnamon. She lifted her hand and placed it lightly on Ian's chest, drawing circles with her thumb.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Amy whispered.

"I won't let you find out," he promised. "Ever. You mean everything to me, love."

Amy sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're my whole world," Ian mumbled, brushing his fingertips over her shoulder.

They settled into a content silence that lasted only a brief moment before Amy's lips were on Ian's once again. She felt an intense hunger in her stomach, like a prowling beast was screaming to be fed, and she rolled onto Ian, resting her elbows on his chest. For a moment of heated passion, it felt as though they were the only two people for miles.

Until the door slammed open and Dan barged in.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed. "I thought you were asleep! Not… this." He gestured towards the bed with a flurry of his hand.

"Dan!" Amy pulled back and sat up, holding the duvet to her chest. "Get out!" she yelled, her face heating under Dan's fierce gaze.

"What's he doing in here?" he demanded, pointing an accusatory finger at Ian.

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Natalie asked, stepping into the room after Dan.

Red splotches broke out over Dan's cheeks. "_Painfully_ obvious."

Jonah came in behind them, followed by Hamilton and Sinead. They laughed when they saw Amy's flushed cheeks and Ian's messy hair.

"The door was locked!" Amy exclaimed. "And you have no right to pick it! Now get out!"

"Put a hat on the handle next time?" Hamilton suggested mockingly.

Amy would've stood and shoved them out if she was wearing more than a sheet, and her demands had no effect on any of them. She was relieved when Ian interjected.

"Get _out!_" he yelled, his voice reverberating through the room.

"Okay, Kiddos," Nellie sighed, stepping into the doorway. "Give them some privacy."

And when they began to file out, Amy threw up her hands, but quickly pressed them back to her chest, remembering the duvet she was holding.

"Why is it that they listen to everyone but _me?_" Amy asked no one in particular.

Nellie smirked. "Because they like to pick on you. Now, if I were you, I'd get dressed pretty quickly, because Dan wants to open presents, and I don't feel like arguing with him on Christmas."

Amy nodded. "Thanks, Nellie."

Nellie nodded and stepped back. She threw a sly grin their way. "Don't have too much fun," she said, then left. As soon as the door was shut, Amy fell back onto the bed.

"That was embarrassing," she muttered.

"Quite," Ian agreed, lying beside her.

Amy turned her head and met Ian's eyes. She couldn't help the tug at the corner of her mouth, and her lips immediately stretched into a grin.

"What?" Ian asked, finding her smile contagious.

Amy stared at him a moment long before rolling over until she was on top of him. Her hair cascaded down like a curtain of red around their faces.

"This'll be a fun Christmas."


	3. Three

**Three.**

Amy held onto Ian's arm with two hands as he led her into the dining room for breakfast. When they stepped into the room, a few amused glances were cast their way, but they were otherwise ignored until they took their seats and Natalie immediately turned to them.

"So, how long have you been sleeping together?" she asked blatantly.

Half the table burst into laughter, while those who hadn't rudely barged into Amy's room that morning stared with a mix of confusion and disbelief. Fiske had his glass of juice raised to his lips moments before, and was now sputtering and mopping up the juice he'd spat out with a napkin.

Amy was surprised when her face didn't turn red. She didn't even feel the slightest bit embarrassed; she was more weary than humiliated.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Ian said with a roll of his eyes.

Uncle Fiske had composed himself and was openly gawking. "What?" he stammered.

Dan gave him a sideways glance. "Don't ask," he muttered. "You really don't want to know."

"But I do," Natalie quipped. "Weeks? Months? Or was last night the first?"

"And that's where we draw the line," Ian said, gripping Amy's hand on the table.

Amy nodded in agreement. "_So_ not your business."

Nellie bubbled with laughter when she saw Fiske's read face. He looked more embarrassed than Amy and Ian combined. She patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Fiske. I'll deal with it," Nellie consoled.

Amy served herself and Ian some pancakes, and topped them with syrup and berries with a burst of whipped cream. Then she poured juice from the pitcher in their respectable glasses and handed Ian a napkin, which he laid across his lap.

"So," Amy began, attempting to change the subject, "What's on today's agenda?"

Dan gave her a crooked grin. "Presents."

"Snowball fight," Hamilton added.

"And I've made Christmas dinner," Nellie said proudly.

"I don't know about the snowball fight," Ian muttered in Amy's ear.

She gave him a playful smirk. "Afraid of losing?"

"Kabras never lose," he reminded her arrogantly. "However, I don't particularly like my odds against the Holts."

She rolled her eyes. "You're playing, or else."

"Or else what?"

"I have my ways," she said with an air of superiority and a quirk of her eyebrow.

"And if you don't play, I'll lock you in a room with Saladin," Dan threatened.

Ian shuddered and nodded in submission.

"This'll be fun," Amy chortled.

Ian gave her a light glare. "You've got some food there," he said, touching the corner of his mouth. "Very sloppy, love."

She licked her lips and dipped her finger in the syrup on her plate. Then she drew a line down his cheek, and to her surprise, he didn't even flinch. Instead, he gave her a sly grin.

He lowered his voice to a hoarse whisper. "Want to lick it off?"

She hit him playfully on the shoulder but obliged, and this time he did startle.

"That's vulgar," Natalie commented. "And completely unexpected."

Ian flushed a light red, and Amy couldn't help laughing at him. She gave him a peck on the lips, and when she drew back, Ian placed a hand on the base of her neck and pulled her in.

And just like that, Amy forgot about everything. She forgot that it was Christmas, and she forgot that she was at the dining table, surrounded by Cahills. She forgot her brother, and Nellie, and her Uncle Fiske were watching and she forgot that Jonah had a camera with him for these kinds of moments. She didn't care about propriety, and she didn't care about humiliation. All she could think about was Ian, with his lips pressed to hers. His hand in her hair, his knee against her leg, and his silky Armani shirt under her fingers. The softness of his skin, and the warmth of his embrace, and the enticing feel of his tongue as it ran along her teeth. Her pulse raced, and her stomach fluttered, and her heart pounded in her ears as she pulled him closer with a burning desire, like she _needed_ to feel more of his skin or hers. Like it was a matter of life or death.

When a croissant flew across the table and hit them, they jumped back.

"Not at the table. _Please_," Dan pleaded.

Amy was breathing hard, gasping air, but her eyes didn't leave Ian's. It was like he was gazing into her, seeing every part of her, the deepest recesses of her mind, her darkest thoughts and secrets. His amber eyes were like pools of honey, and she was captivated by the glint of light they reflected, and the energy radiating from them like they were two suns, blazing with light and heat.

"_Hello?_" Natalie said, clicking her fingers around their heads. They were snapped back into reality by the harsh noise, and Amy's cheeks instantly flushed red.

Ian rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Present time?"


	4. Four

**Four.**

The tinsel-covered tree in the living room, which had been stacked high with gifts, was empty of all but one present. Wrapping paper was strewn all over the floor, and piles of CDs, videos games, gift vouchers, and many other things surrounded the Cahills. There was even a plasma TV, courtesy of Jonah.

Amy picked up the last present under the tree, knowing whose it was before she even looked at the label. It was Ian's gift from her, and she couldn't help grinning at the thought of what was under all the elf-printed paper.

"Hey, Ian!" she called, and chucked him his present, which he caught with one hand. He immediately ripped open the wrapping and froze when he saw what was inside, his expression conflicted. His gaze slowly rose to meet Amy's, and he gave her a perturbed look.

"Really, Amy?" he asked with a sigh of exasperation. "Cotton shirts?"

She burst out laughing, nodding vigorously.

"You don't expect me to actually _wear_ them, do you?" He made it sound like the idea was absurd, like sticking your hands in the fire for fun.

Amy just nodded again. "Yes. And you _will_ wear it." Then she grinned. "Merry Christmas!"

The room was filled was a round of laughter, and everyone but Ian was clutching their stomachs.

"And _why_ exactly would I do that?" he demanded.

"Because you'll find I'm a very persuasive person," Amy said with a threatening undertone. "And I've recorded you talking in your sleep," she added with a shrug. "Would you like me to share who Mr. Berry is?"

Natalie snorted. "Bravo, Amy. You're starting to sound like a Cahill."

Ian sighed in defeat. "Fine."

He stood, unbuttoning his pressed Armani shirt. He threw it at Amy, who blushed when she saw Ian's bare chest. Then he pulled a light blue t-shirt over his head.

Amy nodded with approval. "Looks good on you. And there's a pair of jeans in there, too, but you can put those on later."

"I feel… violated," Ian complained.

Amy rolled her eyes and threw the Armani shirt back to Ian. "Get over it."

"Who's the peasant now?" Dan laughed.

"It _does_ suit him," Sinead commented.

"Be that as it may, it's certainly embarrassing," Natalie sighed. "I shan't be seen with you in public."

Amy stood and waved Ian towards her. She reached a hand behind his neck and tucked in the label.

"This is from Wal-Mart, by the way," she grinned.

Ian groaned. "What are you trying to do to me, woman?"

"Make you normal."

Hamilton laughed. "Like _that's_ possible."

Ian grumbled something under his breath, then looked up at Amy.

"I applaud you," he said with a slight smirk. "But now it's time for _your_ present."

Amy cocked an eyebrow but said nothing as Ian held both her hands in his.

"At risk of sounding incredibly cheesy and suffering from _extreme_ humiliation because I know Jonah's filming this…"

He took a deep breath and looked Amy squarely in the eye. "Amy, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've done so many things in my life that I'm certainly not proud of, and I've hurt you and your family countless times, and yet you're able to look me in the eye without a trace of hate. You forgave me after everything I've done, and you've excepted me for who I am, and I can't thank you enough for that."

Amy could feel the tears pool in her eyes, and blinked them back.

"You're everything to me, and I'd be nothing without you," he continued. "It's because of you that I'm here today, trying to do what's right and ignoring the side of me I was raised to be. You really are my _whole world_. And I promise that I will always love you, that I'll never once stop. I love you _so much_." His voice cracked at the end, but he smiled and knelt on one knee.

"Amy Cahill, would you do me the incredible honour of marrying me, and make me the happiest man alive?" He asked, pulling a small box from his pocket and flipping open the lid. Inside was an elegant diamond, set on a band of gold that was studded with tiny jewels.

Amy sucked in a breath and stared, open-mouthed, searching for a sign in Ian's face that he was joking, that it was all some sick prank. But there wasn't any there. He was being completely serious.

The room seemed to hold it's breath, waiting for Amy's answer, but she couldn't for the life of her find her voice. She knew what her answer was. She knew it with all her heart. But she was shocked speechless. She most definitely had _not_ expected a proposal. It wasn't that they were too young – they were twenty-one, after all. But it had come as such a surprise to her that she couldn't find her voice.

So instead, she knelt in front of Ian and cupped his face, resting her forehead against his. Their eyes locked, and her breath lingered with his for a short moment that seemed to stretch on forever. Then her lips came down on his, and she didn't hold back. She poured all of her emotions into the kiss, a fierce fire burning in her heart. She could feel the warm tears pooling down her face, but didn't stop to wipe them away. Ian deepened the kiss, pulling her body towards his until there wasn't a wisp of air between them. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, scrunching up his shirt under her grip, and she clung to him, forcing her mouth onto his as hard as she could. She held on until the last of the air left her body, and when she pulled away, she was gasping through her tears, nodding her head like she'd lost control over it.

"Yes," she laughed. "Yes."

Ian held her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger, looking the happiest Amy had ever seen him. Then he pulled her into his arms and hugged her fiercely, pressing kiss after kiss to her hair. Clapping rang in Amy's ears, but she ignored it. Her tears hadn't let up, and she was still laughing, even when Ian began kissing her cheeks to wipe away the tears.

"I love you," he whispered, placing a kiss on her nose.

She smiled widely. "I love you, too."


	5. Five

**Five.**

"Take that, Cobra!" Dan yelled, hurling a snowball straight at Natalie. She ducked and threw one straight back, and it found its intended target: Dan's face.

Amy laughed as Dan shook the snow out of his hair and grinned, running after a squealing Natalie. Then she threw a ball of her own, sending it across the field and smiling when it hit Hamilton on the head.

"Good throw, love," Ian commented beside her.

"Thanks."

A snowball came hurtling back at an impossible speed, and Amy just managed to dodge it. So far, she'd been successful at avoiding the snow. Ian hadn't been so lucky. He'd taken a blow to the chest, and one on the shoulder, and he claimed that they were both from sacrificing himself for Amy. But she knew that was a complete lie, because he'd been a half a field away at the time.

Ian turned his back to her and knelt down, collecting a handful of snow and pressing it into a ball. Amy grinned, making a ball of her own as quickly as she could. Then she sent it flying as hard as she could towards Ian's unguarded back, and laughed when he yelped.

"Hey!" he complained, rubbing his backside. "That's hardly fair!"

Amy shrugged. "You snooze, you lose."

Ian gave her a predatory smirk and threw a fistful of snow in her direction.

"Nice try," Amy laughed, dancing out of the way.

Ian grunted and scooped up another lump of snow, but dropped it just as quickly and charged at Amy. Her feet were knocked out from underneath her, and she fell to the ground with Ian on top of her. A snowball went whizzing above their heads and hit a tree behind them, showering them with snow.

Ian looked down at Amy and grinned. "Hello, love."

"My night in shining cotton," Amy joked.

"I'm told it suits me. Even if it _is_ peasant clothing."

Amy snorted and pulled Ian's head down, capturing his lips with hers. The kiss caught him off guard, and she took advantage of this, rolling him over until she was hovering above him. But her lips didn't leave his, and she straddled his thighs, pressing her body flush against his, using her elbows to hold herself up. His hands slipped under her thick winter jacket and t-shirt, and he brushed her hips with cold fingers. She shivered involuntarily and relaxed into Ian's chest. When he flipped her back over, a spot of dizziness filled her head, and even though she was now pinned beneath Ian's body once again, she felt as though she were floating among the clouds. She felt carefree and _alive_, rolling around in the snow with her fiancé. Her heart fluttered at the thought of that word, and she felt the unfamiliar weight of the ring on her finger.

Amy wrapped her legs around his waist and knotted her hands in his hair. He kissed with a burning passion, and she moaned into his mouth, lightly scraping her nails along his skull.

"Get a room!" someone yelled, and a snowball hit Ian's back. But he ignored it. There was a feverish heat between them, and between the thick layers of her winter cloak, scarf, and gloves, Amy could feel a line of sweat trickling down her back, despite the frozen air.

More balls of snow pelted them, and Amy felt Ian smile against her lips, pushing further into her until he was all she could feel, all she could smell, all she could taste. His name was on the tip of her tongue, swallowed between gasps for air and the collision of their mouths. It was written across her mind, a never-ending stream of the same word, over and over again. _Ian. Ian. Ian._

By the time Ian had pulled away, his back was completely covered in snow, and they were surrounded by a dozen looming figures, all with a threatening ball of snow in their hands.

Through the flush of her cheeks and the swell of her lips, Amy grinned. "Hey, guys. How's the game going?"

"Get off the ground before you start ripping each other's clothes off," Jonah chortled.

Ian looked up at Jonah, then back down to Amy. "I think I'll take my chances," he said, and ducked his head to kiss her again.


End file.
